the vacation from hell
by shadow0x
Summary: AU first fic so be nice no flames. seven junior high friends kai,tala,rei,max,tyson and two ocs helena and elle are chosen by there school to go on a vacation to miami florida. full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

summery: seven junior high friends selected by there school to take anall expence paid vacationto miami florida for the summer. the catch is they have to give report about it when the newschool year starts what will happen ? will romance bloom between our cold hearted captian and oc helena?

A/Ni must tell you from the start i have bad grammer and i am not good at describing where people are or suroundings so use your imaginations, kay.

shadow: hey hey! im shadow and this is my first fic,isint that right guys?  
everyone:yup!  
shadow: so reader's leave me nice reveiws kay!  
kai: your not going to get any reviews let alone reader's

shadow: WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?  
kai: your writing sucks.  
shadow:runs over to kai and pulls out a kitchen knife i could kill you off you know.  
kai: you wouldent dare.  
shadow:try me.  
kai:huffs tala: hey guys!  
kai:oh jesus when did you get here?  
tala:just now, why?  
kai: your such an idiot.  
tala:WHAT? come over here and say that to my face!  
shadow: alright break it up shadow: kai?  
kai:glares  
shadow: tala?  
tala:glares  
shadow:heads for the hills  
shadow: could you at least do the disclaimer?  
kai: whatever DISCLAIMER: shadow0x owns nothing

chapter 1 dying of boardom

kai's p.o.v  
alright,Im on a plane going on some stupid vacation with people i wanted to get the hell away from this summer,

no scratch that, forever!

as if i dont spend enough time with those idiot's, when was the last time i had a day to myself? uh never!

those dumbasses spend 365 days a year in my house,on my couch, watching bevis & buthead on my big screen television while eating chip's and itching themselvs isint this soposed to be a vacation? NOT! my idea of a vacation is sitting in my livingroom,on my couch whatching my big screen tv ALONE! how on earth did i get my self in to this mess? oh yeah, Helena

Helena's p.o.v  
wow i cant believe were actualy going on a vacation im so exieted, if only mr.sourpuss was, i mean really what crawled up his ass and dyed?  
im going to get him to at least crak at least one smile on this vacation.an evil grin curled on helena's lip's .  
still i never thought that i would be having this much fun , i mean just this afternoon we were all dying of bordom, even kai now that's saying something!  
flashback normal p.o.v.

in a spacious white carpeted livingroom sat five teans three of which were sitting on a big white leather couch pushed up against the wall watching a big screen television in a expensive looking entertanment center pushed up against the oposet wall from the couch. to the left was a white lazboy and to the right was another. a teen with shoulder legnth black hair and hazel eye's steped in to the livingroom from the adjoining kitchen only separated by a bar and three stools. the girl stroled over to the lazboy on the right hand side leting out a sigh of bordom befor she ploped down in her seat.she glanced at the three on the couch a boy with a big mouth and a full head of midnight blue hair named tyson was stuffing his face with various food's some of which the girl did not even know of. next to the blue haired tean was a boy with spikey red hair named tala who was having what seemed to be a glaring contest between the boy sitting in the other lazboy this stormy haired boy named kai she still could not get him one bit even though they had known each other for three years he always looked as if he had year round P.M.S. and was alway's agitated. the black haired girl then shifted her eye's towards rei a very handsome boy with raven colored hair and lightly taned skin who alway's seemed so calm and colected he was the one that kept there little groop together.  
which reminded her they were missing two of there little groop the twins that always seemed to be on a suger high max and elle, elle had waist length blonde hair and her twin max had short blonde hair that seemed to stick out in every direction.

helena, helena?

helena was pulled from her thought's when heard her name being called.

helena are you okay, dude? asked the blue haired boy named tyson.

oh yes im fine i guese i just zoned out for a while there. siad helena plastering a big smile on her face.  
okay, well i was asking you a minute ago if you wanted something to eat because were ordering pizza what do want on your's?

oh, just cheese would be nice,thank you, helena replied.

okay, cheese it is. tyson said cheerfuly then quikly ran to rei who held the phone in his wright hand.

helena then went back to her thought's went back to what her and the other's would do all summer. when...what the hell! the girl whisperd she herd what sounded like soft padding on the floor in the hall way it grew louder and louder until she saw two blonde blures comming at her with amazing speed.  
the next thing she knew she was on the floor with two people hugging so hard she felt like her eye's would pop ouy of there socket's

helena we missed you soooooooooooooooooooo much the two said in unison, what...are ...you ...talking a..about you... were ..only ...gone ..f...for 2 ..hours helena choked out still being sqeezed to death

we know but we still missed you! max said lossening his grip on the girl

the black haired girl winced as she sat up off the floor and started rubbing her shoulder now sore from being takelled by the blonde balls of energy she arched an eye brow at there mischevious faces what's got you two so happy?

before she got an answer kai and the other's entered the room

KAI the twin's sqweeled running with streched arms to give him a big hug

if you come one inch closer you not getting those hand's back. kai growled giving a look that said touch me and die

max and elle pulled there hand's back like a speeding bullet as if they had touched scolleding hot soup

now kai started what's got you brat's so exited? asked kai iretably.

were going on a vacation!

shadow: that was the first chapter we'er done with that one tala: we sure are shadow: kai how did you like it?  
kai: i think it sucked shadow: WHAT? chases kai with kitchen knife  
kai:runs for his life  
tala: well that was chapter one flames will be used to burn text books

shadow:stops strangeling kai and turns to readerspls review and i'll love you forever!


	2. Chapter 2

not a chapter 

i am curently trying to think of some new stuff for this fic, and concitering i have such a tiny brain it might take a little while so be please wait just a bit.

im so happy some one actuly reviewed thank you so much i will try not to take to long with the next chapter


End file.
